warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Moonwing101
Hey Moonwing. Um is that ur warrior name cuz i have a warrior with that same name, so yeah XD. Anyways, welcome to the WSW! I hope you have fun here bcuz i know i do! Wanna b friends? I'll have to ask you a few questions to get to know u, so if u want them go here: Click Here! and ask for them! You can also ask me a few questions if ya want, unless u already clicked on my user name and looked at my page. It needs cleaning up, so if u don't understand somethin, ask away! I love answering questions and writing EPIC questions for most of my friends on here and Wwikia (that's Warriors Wikia). I hope u like my stories too, type in "Swiftfire" and its the first one that comes up usually. Wow, i wrote more'n I did in my HW last nite hehe. Byeeez! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Hiya, Moonwing! I guess I'll be your mentor. You are my first apprentice, congrats! If you have any questions, click on my siggie -------->MisttailOne of Goldenflower's Kits Is In The Hands Of The Dark Forest, then visit my talk page. I'll be glad to help, welcome to the wiki! MisttailOne of Goldenflower's Kits Is In The Hands Of The Dark Forest 22:27, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Moonwing Copy and paste this into your prefences, where it says "current signiture". Hope you enjoy your sig! Ottersplash 22:44, March 1, 2011 (UTC) No prob, Moony (if I may call you that)! Did you copy and paste it in your prefences? Ottersplash 00:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...well, I don't know how other mentors do it but, the only way I could get your sig up-and-running, is if you give me your password, and log in as you. I could get to your prefrences that way but, you wouldn't like it, would you? Ottersplash 00:57, March 2, 2011 (UTC That's the problem, I can't go onto your account. That's the only way, I'm thinking, of getting your siggie up and running. Ottersplash 21:49, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Sig Hey, Moon. It's been sometime! I just want to tell you I found a way to get you a siggie! The thing on the bottom is your sig code! So, go into your prefrences, copy the sig code (it's below this message) and paste it where it says 'Current Signiture'. Afterwards, you click a little box underneath the 'Current Signiture' space and then save it. DriftingFeathers 15:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) MoonwingMoonwing the great Inactivity Hey, Moonwing, it's been a while. The last time you logged in was March 20, 2011, and you last edited on March 2, 2011. That was a month ago. I'm worried. If you don't edit by tomorrow, Nightfern will have to take you off the Apprentice list- and you really haven't even gotten to know each other. I hope you're okay, and your sisters too. If you don't return, I regret you left and I hope you do come back. Thank you, [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 21:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC)